


Mendeleiev's Descent to Knowledge

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Confusion, Conspiracy Theories, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Kwami Swap, Magic and Science, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug to the Rescue, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Suspicions, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Having too much free time and the fact a moth-themed villain can only be thwarted by two kids, Miss Mendeleiev has spent most of her time determining what gives these individuals powers...... Her device detects a high amount of kwami magic in Caline's class section.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier & Ms. Mendeleiev
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Mendeleiev's Descent to Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Mr. Crocker but she's better???
> 
> You get me right?

**Kwamis are entities trapped in enforced metals that** **grant it's user powers.**

Miss Mendeleiev is sure of this, having Caline help her research. _Thank god Bustier knows linguistics_.

She's gathered that the country (with the most developed research about these inter-dimensional entities) are their Asian neighbors, specifically within the continent of China. These tiny gods **were** guarded by Tibetan monks in their isolated temples, but said monks mysteriously vanished a hundred _plus_ years ago. _The records are extremely vague and utmost confidential for reasons unknown to her especially when the main players are MIA_.

The incident is covered up by the Chinese Government so it came to her surprise to see similar creatures within the campus. How is she so sure about these kwamis' existence? Simple. The arrival of Misterbug and Lady Noire to face against the creatures of Papillon.

The superheroes aren't her source of knowledge, but the victims of said terrorist. Constantly ordering the possessed entities to obtain the **miraculouses** , Papillon's efforts have all been in vain with the dynamic duo and the occasional mysterious heroes helping them out. _The peahen and the turtle._ Ms. Mendeleiev got akumatized as well, learning that what Papillon wants are a pair of earrings and a ring.

It's almost been a year and Papillon remains to hide in a basement (quoted from Misterbug). To solve this, Ms. Mendeleiev did what any logical and scientific individual would do and research intensively of the villain's motive - the miraculous.

Her edge compared to the Government is her two unlikely allies: Ms. Bustier, linguist and ex-interpol agent, and Principal Damocles, ex-hacker and inventor. After encountering a tragic incident, Caline resigned from her position and taught children for the greater good. Principal Damocles? Ms. Mendeleiev isn't sure what caused the man to settle, but it must be the estates and massive property. _Also, hero work doesn't pay well._ A month of research and Ms. Bustier talking about history made her realize that maybe she should accept the theory that the record itself is flawed.

_Someone did survive and carried the mysterious artifacts somewhere._

Spending months to engineer a device to detect said mysterious beings, Ms. Mendeleiev has come up with a handheld machine fashioned in a similar fashion of that of a speed detector... Or a love child of said speed detector and a radiation detector. This so-called magic that affects vision and overall performance must radiate some form of lethal energy, but are controlled by these tiny creatures called **kwami**. She may be a scientist (a talented but often misunderstood scientist), but she doesn't have the answers to everything.

"Agreste. You seem to be emitting high amounts of radiation on you." Ms. Mendeleiev commented, waving her device in the air of the umpteenth time. The job is similar to a treasure hunting game, but the so-called miraculouses are worn by individuals who have no idea how potent their accessories are to their body and mind. She's waved it at Misterbug and the amount of radiation (or magic) is similar to Agreste. She hasn't managed to try it on Lady Noire but she has taken measures by adding an extra limit.

"Uh..." Adrien fidgets and Ms. Mendeleiev scrutinize her star pupil. She isn't here to single out the miraculous holder, but it was for the best if the government could coordinate with the heroes. The two Parisian heroes are so difficult to get a hold off. The best links the government and several news outlets have would be the Ladyblog and Lady Noire is very receptive to the teen blog. Misterbug though is a mystery, but an important figure to repairing the city.

"For safety measures, I would like you to stand up as I scan your entirety." Ms. Mendeleiev watched the model grow a bit pale, curious if she finally spotted a miraculous holder. Ms. Mendeleiev would never have expected her device to go crazy upon waving it around Caline's classroom. It only means one of them are in close contact with the hero or is a miraculous holder.

"That's kinda invasive, don't you think?" Nino raised an eyebrow, but Ms. Mendeleiev stared at Nino.

"Yes. However, studies have shown akumatized victims suffering various psychological trauma within contact to previous akumatized objects." Ms. Mendeleiev waved her device once more, frowning how saturated the room was of radiation. _She does not like the term **magic** because that would mean failure to understand the process of said mechanism._ Ms. Mendeleiev continued. "What I have in my hand is a prototype to detecting 'enchanted' items to prevent psychological trauma."

"Oh.." Alya seemed to be fixated at her device and Max may be sketching the item in his notepad... Also Nathaniel.

"Again. Agreste. Please stand up so I may ensure your safety." Ms. Mendeleiev has turned the device off and on as well as pointed it to various individuals. Adrien Agreste shows the most amount of radiation-

BAM!

"Here!" Marinette yelled and Ms. Mendeleiev waved her device towards the latecomer in surprise.

"You're late again, Dupain-?!" Ms. Mendeleiev gasped as the device broke at the face of the bluenette. The device broke. It wasn't a simply fizzle of smoke but the glass cracked and the device made a loud screech before emitting smoke.

"S...Sorry?" Marinette replied, hugging her purse as she stared at the device her teacher dropped on the table.

"Marinette." Ms. Mendeleiev muttered and Marinette winced at the name call. When Mendeleiev calls someone on their first name, it's either a very good thing or a very bad thing. The science teacher inquired. "Are you feeling all right? No headaches or lack of appetite? Recently losing your sense of pain? Is this the reason why you keep tripping?"

"N-no!" Marinette squeaked, surprised and quickly glancing at her classmates. "What's with the questions? I think your device is on fire. You should put that out."

"This device is capable of detecting not just akumatized objects and disguised akumatized citizens, but also the miraculouses." Ms. Mendeleiev adjusts her glasses, having read enough to know what sort of miraculous holder this student could be.

"Holy?! Did you get that patented?!" Alya stood up, gasping at the glorious device known to man. "Please tell me you submit this to the government?! We could use that to find Hawkmoth!"

"Or Misterbug~!" Chloé squealed and Marinette stared at the random fan girl.

"And find other possible miraculous artifacts." Nathaniel whispered, suddenly realizing the possibility of more miraculous holders but now in different parts of the world.

"Calm down class. I have the blueprint in my office." Ms. Mendeleiev explained, spraying the device with water. "But I have yet to submit this to the government."

"And why not?!" Chloé stood up this time and Ms. Mendeleiev rolled her eyes at the leader of the Misterbug fanclub.

"Because Hawkmoth could have ties with the government. Worse, Hawkmoth might be working in the government." Ms. Mendeleiev knows better than to trust the government. It's also not helpful how Ms. Bustier shares drunk stories of the inner workings of their city. 'I should have stayed ignorant.'

"She has a point." Marinette leaned on the doorway, purse swung on her back. ~~Plagg quickly rushes out to destroy the blueprint.~~

"But Daddy will make sure the technology is safe!" Chloé ranted, wanting to ~~oh-so-meet-Misterbug~~ capture Hawkmoth to save her city. "We could have the police officers use it to detect Hawkmoth and consequently arresting the villain with your device! You would be famous!"

"I don't need game to prove my existence in the science community, Bourgeois." Ms. Mendeleiev learned her lesson in Kwamibuster. "As stated before, the device detects a specific radiation caused by the miraculous. Long exposure is harmful to the host's psychological state of mind."

"But Misterbug is perfect!" Alya defended and Adrien coughed at the statement. The reporter continued. "His ability cures the city so he should be capable of also repairing his mental health."

"Also, studies towards Akumatized victims cannot be used to gauge the effects a miraculous will place to it's owner." Max added. It seems the teen also researched about the miraculous, but for his prototype game.

"You have yet to read all the materials, Kante." Ms. Mendeleiev. "There are, in fact, German studies discussing the side effects of a miraculous."

"Oh god... The Nazi?!" Kim suddenly butted in and Ms. Mendeleiv doesn't correct him. ~~The teenager isn't wrong, after all.~~

"If that were the case, why did the device break when you pointed it at Marinette?" Adrien crossed his arms just like Marinette, but the bluenette is lightly tapping the door frame with her finger.

"I would also like to know for myself." Ms. Mendeleiev admitted, gazing back at the possible black cat. It's the only thing that makes sense... Well.. no. There are other candidates such as the turtle and the peahen but the height and size difference is too far from the baker's daughter. "Marinette. Care to explain your high radiation mark?"

"Weeelllllll" Marinette drawled, eyes scanning the room before shrugging. "I hung out with Lady Noire."

"How frequent?" Ms. Mendeleiev grimaced, not expecting this answer but that is a possible theory. If the miraculous emits radiation then there are also instances where nearby objects and individuals have radiation clinging onto their attire. "And how close?"

"That sounded very wrong.." Juleka murmured and Rose agreed. Marinette doesn't find it weird, finally looking at the science teacher.

"Lady Noire and I are..." Marinette drawled. The girl is either embarrassed or making an excuse- ".. _Pretty_ close? She err recently brought me to the school roof before heading out for her patrol."

"I understand.." Ms. Mendeleiev had completely forgotten about the traces, too concentrated in the essence and motive of the device to realize the external factors. "Thank you Marinette. It seems this will go back to the sketching board."

"You're welcome." Marinette smiled and Ms. Mendeleiev pulled out an exercise sheet for Marinette to start working on. Considering the loss of time due to her suspicion, she might as well make Marinette paired with Adrien-

"No way. Mari? Are you the one who Noire told me she's crushing on?!" Alya gasped. "The oblivious sweet child?"

"I what?! Alya!" Marinette gasped ~~because she trusted Alya to keep that a secret~~. _Realizing she has feelings for Misterbug is a very sensitive matter for her!_

> It seems the class realized the real implication to Alya's words. Lady Noire _like_ likes someone. Bad ass black cat heroine, who the media ships with Misterbug, actually confessed to liking someone not Misterbug?!

"Class! Settle down!" Ms. Mendeleiev shares their sentiment that the black cat has feelings (she almost thought the feline hero was a robot), but now is not the time.

"You talk to her?!" Adrien didn't mean to shout, but he needed Alya to know that he is very disappointed the reporter didn't tell him anything about this info.

"Marinette! You are paired with Agreste!" Ms. Mendeleiev swept the destroyed device down to the trash bin. As Marinette rushed to Adrien's side, ~~Plagg returning from his destruction~~ , Ms. Mendeleiev promptly slammed her hands onto the table. "Last warning or I will add two sheets of my question for tomorrow's test."

That got the children to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Mendeleiev's method: Through science!!!


End file.
